zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 45
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise they will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Ezlo vs. Linebeck The popularity conflict between the two major companions with arrogant attitudes, loud mouths and a change of heart about Link as the game progresses. They also play a major role in the final battle. --Caiaphasthesympathist (talk) 20:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : I like it a lot! Even if Ezlo has so many random haters. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:37, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : Its ok. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : :Despite my love of wizzrobe battles...this is actually pretty good... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 23:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : I just don't like it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'd would've probably supported it if it was Midna instead of Linebeck. Then you could've added "Cursed by the villain" to the list. Oddball 464 04:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : EZLO MUST DIE!!! Er... oh, wait I can't oppose a Linebeck fight. Portal-Kombat : : I dunno why but I'm just not feeling it. --Flashpenny (talk) 12:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Battle between two characters that think they are more braver and stronger than Link, I like it! --Shade Link (talk) 14:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Bombers Secret Society of Justice vs. The Killer Bees Gang warfare, attempt I don't know what anymore. '''Metroidhunter32 21:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : C'mon people, it's time to give this great battle its due. GANG WARFARE MANG! --AuronKaizer ''' 21:19, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : I Have opposed this every time, but I'm about ready to have it off the suggestion page for good. And this is the only way to accomplish that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:00, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : :Still not interesting. How can one respect two fairly obnoxious groups of kids? Besides, this site has proven that Majora's mask is popular around here, The killer bees even have less members and are less cool in general. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 23:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : I still don't get the hate for this fight. Especially not Dialask's ridiculous "Majora's Mask is popular, so this fight sucks" argument. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : May as well keep this ones hopes up. Cartoony graphics vs. Epic graphics! Great Sea vs. Termina! Gang vs. Gang! Just listing some things this could represent... '''UberPhoeb 01:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : You dare call Majora's Masks graphics "cartoony"? You must die! --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it is not necessarily that it is more popular, but rather, they are not unpopular. People have speculated that fights involving things from Majora’s Mask will be one-sided against Majora’s Mask. This has been disproven with fights such as Them vs. Big Poe. The two groups are fairly similar, but the bombers seem to have an advantage. The bombers play a large protagonist role in the side quests of the game, while the Killer bees have a significantly smaller role. The killer bees may have an advantage because they have more individual personalities, but besides this I can’t see any significant reason why they would win. I may, and probably am, wrong as I have been before, but this is just the way I see it. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 03:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : It is both physically and mentally impossible for me to oppose this. Portal-Kombat : : AK is making a Youtube Poop reference...? --Caiaphasthesympathist : : Quite frankly I dislike this fight. However I took a look at the archives and realized that this must be the tenth time Metroidhunter is suggesting this. Ergo I'm supporting to get the weight off your back. --Flashpenny (talk) 12:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : It got turned down 'AGAIN?!' This is a great idea! live with it, opposers! They have a lot in common, it is good to see which is liked better!--Shade Link (talk) 15:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Carock vs. Red Wizzrobe Two wizzrobes, both wear red, both fight like wizzrobes in their respective games. One is a boss from an unpopular game, and the other is a miniboss a popular game. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 21:38, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, good enough for me. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : ya : : Works for me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : I like. Dark Ridley (talk) 03:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Finally! Portal-Kombat : : Though I really like Wizzrobes, I feel #50 should be a little bigger and better '''UberPhoeb 05:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : I like this idea. It's the one I'm supporting the most for, sans mine. --Flashpenny (talk) 12:08, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Shadow Hag vs. Wizzrobe battle of them spell casting, monster summoning, disappearing mini bosses Oni Dark Link 21:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhh? Don't know what to think about this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : Nope...not interested. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:55, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : :This idea is supported, because red wizzrobe and shadow hag are pretty similar fight-wise. The biggest difference is that you can look at the red wizzrobe. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 23:29, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : : Meh. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad. But not too interesting either. Portal-Kombat : : Meh, no idea, it sounds so good, yet I am not sure if it should go through =/ --Shade Link (talk) 15:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) [[Big Poe#The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time|Big Poe (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. Bomskit In a world full of monsters, it seems like everything is out to get you, right? Well, actually, these enemies will blatantly run away from you, and it takes a whole lot of patience to track them down and kill them. They both reside in Hyrule Field and both are extremely difficult to kill without long range. Also, both drop things that can be stored in bottles. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : Why the heck would we vote on which enemy is a cooler scaredy-monster? '''UberPhoeb 01:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : The idea is a good one, but it doesn't really catch my interest either way. --AuronKaizer ' 03:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Hm. It is certainly an original idea. But these enemies are just too annoying, even by my standards. I never found all the Big Poes. There was just this ONE Big Poe that I could never find! Portal-Kombat : : Evil ghosts that you can snipe out on Epona and sell it for a fortune to a weird cycloptic pessimist vs little tiny things that crap bombs which barely do any damage. I don't see it. --Flashpenny (talk) 12:07, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : They have nothing in common, besides being enemies, I am not sure about this...It does not sound that "good"....--Shade Link (talk) 15:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Bombchu vs. Real Bombchu One is an enemy, one is an item. Which is the actual ''real bombchu? '''UberPhoeb 01:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal, uninteresting, and not particularly creative. Also, it's obvious the Real Bombchu is the real bombchu. It's kind of right there in the name. Besides, how the heck would the animal species be based on the product? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Not my cup of tea. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : I'll pass on this one. Oddball 464 04:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Um.. the "actual real bombchu" is the REAL Bombchu. Portal-Kombat : : Rabid suicide bomber mutts are just way cooler than little mouse things that often have horrible accuracy. I'm opposing. --Flashpenny (talk) 12:06, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it looks like it won't make it through this time, I will suggest it later...--Shade Link (talk) 15:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Zant vs. Onox Battle of the two villains who generally have something to do with dark stuff (Zant's from a realm of it and Onox is the General of it) and through and through it all are mainly taking their orders from someone else (Zant from Ganondorf, Onox from Twinrova). --Flashpenny (talk) 12:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : Since in recent fights we've found out that Ganondorf is the most popular villain on this site and Majora is the 2nd, I took two that seem to be fairly popular as well. Think about it people. --Flashpenny (talk) 12:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : : True, these are some of the more popular villains. However, I do not think that the fact that they "generally have something to do with dark stuff" is a good enough connection. That can be said for every villain in the series and nearly every enemy in the series. Portal-Kombat : : Yeah, I guess it can go through..--Shade Link (talk) 15:06, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Comments next week is the big five oh. lets get some good suggestions this week. Oni Dark Link 22:17, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I had proposed a while back that for the 50th week we do a straight up Link vs. Zelda vs. Ganondorf. That would never make a regular ToC, but I think something like that would be prefect for #50. But I somehow have a feeling nobody else would agree with me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I think we should kinda analyze what fights would and would not be even. i.e. We should think about popularity of the competitors and not just the similarities which helps the fight become less one-sided. Last even fight we had was Lord Bullbo vs. Link the Pig (no Water Temple vs. Zelda II does not count because the Water Temple didn't pull ahead once). We really got to think of something like that. --Flashpenny (talk) 12:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC)